Talk:Ramsay Bolton
Protection Would it be possible to unprotect this article, so that I can make some alterations? The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 16:48, December 30, 2012 (UTC) : What kind of "alterations"? Speculations about casting and Iwan Rheon and stuff like that are the very reason the article was locked down. Info about the books also couunt as spoilers.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:21, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :: Just some minor fixes. The format of this article is somewhat different from most others. I was also going to add a quote and tweak the categories.--The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 18:26, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Well it's a fairly short page, so just post a copy of what you want to add here, so an admin can proofread what exactly you want to change, then copy-paste it into the article. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:10, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: Nothing major. I noticed that the article is missing the "Biography" header present on other character articles. I was also going to suggest adding the very same quote now in place, so someone obviously read my mind. And I'm a little bit confused about the way categories are employed on this wiki. Particularly regarding characters. Ramsay, for example is listed as a season 2 character, despite the fact that he never appears. He's also listed as a mentioned character, presumably because he doesn't appear. At first I thought this was just a mistake with this one article, but it seems to be the case in many instances, and I was hoping someone could clarify this for me. Surely all characters are mentioned in passing at some point, but they're not "mentioned characters" if they appear in the flesh. Conversely, if a character is only mentioned they cannot be considered a "season 2 character". The article also states that Ramsay is known as the Bastard of Bolton, despite the fact that he's never referred to as such.--The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 11:58, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::I've also been curious about this. Surely the season 1, 2 etc categories should be reserved for characters who only appear in a certain season? Major or recurring characters have their own category already. 12:59, January 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Should the article not also have the conjecture tag? As they may choose to rename him for the show, however unlikely that may be.--The Bastard of Bolton (talk) 13:33, January 2, 2013 (UTC) With only a week to go until the season premier it should be safe to un-protect this article.-- 12:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, A - the closer we get to the premiere, the more vandals will be jumping on the wiki, B - they might not reveal Ramsay in the premiere. Is there something you wanted to add? I'd unlock it briefly to let you work on it, then after you announce you're done, I'll re-lock it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:44, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :: True enough. And yes please, if you don't mind. I just want to make the format corrections mentioned above.-- 14:50, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, announce on here when you're finished so I can lock it up again.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:01, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::: All done. Thank you.-- 15:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Now that Iwan Rheon's part was Ramsay the whole time has been mention within Mhysa, can't it be unprotected? Conjecture The conjecture tag can be removed from this article now. See this image of the note Robb recieves.-- 06:02, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Theon's torturer true identity for Dummies I'm just speechless. I know your no spoilers policy in unproven articles, but are you stupid? Theon tied to a CROSS, being FLAYED alive, and you all just have eaten the "Boy's" trollbait up to the fishing rod. Just make that Roose's quote a source and post the Boy's picture here and voilá, you've got the bastard. His trolling is not to be taken seriously, but he agreed that he's holding him at some kind of FORT. A very Dread one. Just ROFL. Nadare (talk) 22:24, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :Most of us in the know think it was stupid to keep the Boltons in the background for so long to make it a "surprise" - even after last episode, some people I know in real life didn't even know who Roose Bolton was and were openly surprised he was around since episode 4 of season 2. Yikes. Trying to make a mystery/cliffhanger out of what wasn't really one in the books...look it was vague in the books, but they could have said "the ironborn must have done it" in the season 2 finale, instead of *in passing* during episode 3 of season 3. Yikes. Well, at least this charade will be over soon.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:15, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, the story we do know is that the Ironment gave him up to Roose's bastard. Whether the torturer was him or not might have been a mystery, but not the fact that he was a Bolton. (Of either low or high birth) Although the series' Theon did seem to forget that he was given to the Boltons for some reason, and doesn't make that guess when Ramsay asks him. 20:06, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm glad that your thinking isn't obscured by the no-spoiler policy. Nadare (talk) 04:53, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::Theon doesn't "forget" he had been given up to the Boltons... he never knew because he wasn't aware of the offer made by Ramsay to the ironborn.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:13, June 11, 2013 (UTC) The Dogs Oh god...the dogs are going to be included in the TV show: http://wicnet.tumblr.com/image/60877568706. Don't get too attached to Violet and Myranda...and Violet shouldn't get too attached to her skin!--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:45, September 11, 2013 (UTC)